1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a connector for crimping a conductor to a structural member and, still more particularly, to a connector for crimping multiple conductors of different sizes to a structural member.
2. Prior Art
Compression connectors are generally well known in the art. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,164 to Schrader et al. which discloses a compression ground connector for connecting one or more taps from a single connector to an installation requiring grounding. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,423 to Morrison which discloses a grounding connector capable of being clamped to a tapered metallic flange of an I-beam. Still another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,564 to Schrader et al. which discloses an H-shaped compressible connector having a main body and two pairs of opposed legs extending in opposite directions from the main body. The H-shaped connector is designed to require a relatively small amount of compressive force to be applied to a crimping device to completely close the connector and into connective engagement with conductors.
It was with knowledge of the foregoing that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.